A Promise Left Unbroken
by FragmentsOfXion
Summary: Story of Garnet and kairi, whom go to extended decisions and predicaments for the truth and their friendship.


A promise Left Unbroken-

In an age where war and peace had a thin veil in betwixt of them, the vast story of the friendship between two unlikely, but very comperable individuals unfolds in scattered pieces.

Garnet, Princess of Alexandria, was next to rule her country and take responsibility of her people and its state. And Kairi, her loyal friend whom knew Garnet when they were very young, who lived the simple life amongst the people of Alexandria. But hid a dark secret from garnet, that she never told.

Garnet and Kairi were inseperatable. They enjoyed the equal simple small pleasure in games, music, etc. Kairi had all the time in the world, visiting garnet, keeping her company as she was alone in the Palace. Soon Kairi had been visiting less and have been in absence for weeks, and months, Garnet assumes. Garnet ponders and questions why Kairi has been absent. Kairis usual response would be Her foster fmaily had been moving to a new house. Garnet, as humble as she was, believed.

Kairi had planned to present a special gift to Garnet for her birthday, yet she had no clue was to get her. Zidane suggested buying her a necklace, which was an Accessory Garnet enjoyed wearing. Kairi had remember seeing a precious Gem necklace at the Antique Store blocks from where she lived. She thought it was the most absolute gift that Garnet would love. With extreme optimism, Kairi procceded with her plan.

The next day, Kairi sat in her dining room, pressing a piece of yellow paper tightly in her hands. Kairi slammed her hand, along with the paper, benevolently against the table, storming out of the house. The note read:

"URGENT: Assist First Class SOLDIER.

Mission time estimated: N/A

Departure: January 15, at 1500hr"

Later that day, Garnet waited patiently for her dear friend, excited. Moments later, Kairi walks into the courtyard, with a small box in her hand. Garnet yelped with joy and ran to kairi, tackling an embrace. They both giggled, though Kairi's fading with a slight sadness. "Whats wrong?" Garnet asked worryingly. Kairi looked away, over her shoulder, she looked at a Large truck, that had few 2nd class Soldiers sitting in it. Garnet look beyond Kairi, puzzled.

"Something came up.." She glanced back at Garnet, whom looked ack at her, concern and puzzlement glistening in her eyes.

"What goi-?" Garnet gasped, as Kairi embraced her tightly.

"I'm a ..2nd Class Soldier.. For SEPC. It's the reason why I've always been gone for long periods of time.." She whispered. Garnet stood in awe, backing away slowly and looking into the eyes of her dearest friend.

"And..I'm going away now, I don't know for how long.." Kairi looked back at Garnet, her hand cupping hers and placing the small box in her hands. "but I want you to keep this.."

Garnet look down at her hands, and gently removed the top of the box. There laid a small star shaped charm, Garnet wheeped softly. "Our goodluck charm.."

Garnet giggled softly, "Yeah.." She lightly tipped Garnets head to look at her. "I'll be coming back for it." She smiled brightly. The smile that always brought Garnet hope.

The horn of thr truck honked aggressively, the shouting of the driver pierced Kairi's ear and she quickly respond by waving her hand.

Kairi looked at Garnet once more, and so did Garnet, a moment in silence. A moment of a perfect departure.

"Happy birthday, Garnet.."

With those last words, Kairi turned and ran to the truck, hoping into the back with the rest of the Soldiers, recieving handshakes and patting of the back.

Garnet stepped forward, catching her breath, to contain the tears and cries she wished to scream to Kairi. Kairi turned back to Garnet, seeing her face filled with sorrow and pain, She then smiled, wvaing her hand franticly. Garnet gasped, then smiled, gracefully returning the wave to her dear friend.

Several months had passed since kairi departure, and Garnet sat in her palace day and night thinking if kairi was alright. Soon, Garnet took wind of the horrific rumors have been going around about Kairi, Saying she went rouge and turned against Soldier, and they chased after her, Either indoctrinated her, or shot her. Garnet was horrified by this, thoughts scattering whether to believe such malacious words, or simply ignore them.

Garnet then asked around town outside of the Palace, asking people within the neighborhood Kairi lived in. She recieved tragic responses from Kairi's foster parents, few close friends said she went rouge, or "The Invisible" Indoctrinated her, possibly causing her to go rouge. Recieving the same information in different words from those whom have heard things, Garnet soon gave up..and returned to her home.

For several weeks, garnet had sleepless nights and nightmares, About Kairi. She couldn't eat, or procceed with her daily activities. The rumors of Kairi's treachery and her possible death overflowed in her mind. With no suggestions, and no hesitation, Garnet set out to find the truth, in search of a friend that may be dead or alive. Rouge or loyal. Possible indoctrination by "The Invisible", which Garnet hope twas not true.

To be continued...


End file.
